Carta a un líder revolucionario
by Leyzel
Summary: Carta a Enjolras, lider revolucionaro de las barricadas del 32 de la novela Les Miserables.


_**Carta a Enjolras, líder revolucionario de las Barricadas de París de 1832 del libro Les Miserables.**_

* * *

Estimado y admirado _monsieur_ :

Permíteme tutearte, pues siento que te conozco casi tan bien como me conozco a mí misma. Quizás incluso mejor. O puede que no, pues el ser humano es impredecible. Pero seguiré tomándome esta licencia porque quiero creer que te conozco, Enjolras, que no me equivoco contigo y que sé quién eres y cómo eres. Y por todo eso es por lo que te escribo hoy.

Mucho tiempo ha pasado ya desde las barricadas de París de 1832 y mucho ha cambiado la sociedad europea desde aquellos días. Hubieses disfrutado enormemente al ver a todos los ciudadanos, al margen de su estatus social, participando en la elección de los líderes de su país, ver a las mujeres compartiendo los mismos derechos que los hombres y ver como existe la sanidad y la educación pública para todo el mundo por igual. Ver que la cultura está al alcance de todos, que hay leyes más justas, que existen las segundas oportunidades, trabajos dignos, respeto igualitario… Todo en teoría. Actualmente tu sangre, sangre roja, sangre valerosa, sangre de luchador rebelde y justo, hubiese vuelto a arder con fiereza tras ver cómo, estos últimos años, los habitantes del mundo estamos perdiendo todo lo que logramos antaño, cómo todo lo que teníamos o lo que esperábamos conseguir se ha convertido en un enorme "en teoría" y los gritos de los oprimidos vuelven a ser sordos para los líderes de los diferentes lugares.

La muerte de muchos jóvenes y adultos, de distintas escalas sociales, en las barricadas de París del 5 de Junio de 1832, sirvió para llegar al cambio radical en Francia e inspirar a otros países a luchar. Y ahora, recién estrenado el 2015, la brecha entre ricos y pobres se agranda nuevamente a pasos escalofriantemente agigantados, la sanidad, la educación y la cultura se convierten poco a poco (o quizás no tanto) en vienes caros. La gente está cansada de políticos corruptos que se preocupan más de sus bolsillos que de la sociedad, exigimos y se nos dan largas, respuestas de palabras vacías y decoradas con florituras que solo logran que nuestra indignación aumente por momentos. La sangre arde de nuevo en fuego rojo, indignados por el color negro opaco que ha adquirido nuestra sociedad actual.

Si tus ojos, tus hermosos ojos color azul claro, afilados como cuchillos, de mirada firme, sagaz y penetrante, pudieran ver cómo estamos retrocediendo, de qué manera se intentan acallar nuestras voces, la forma de gobernar de muchos, toda la mentira, la golfería y la conveniencia que hay, cómo el mundo está en pie de guerra, cómo van y vienen los golpes y no parece que vaya a haber responsables de ningún tipo. La culpa para los más débiles. Es su sangre la que se derrama, no la del poderoso. Si, sin duda alguna si lo vieras seguramente volverías a intentar llevarnos a la revolución, esta vez mundial. Hoy el pueblo se levantaría y tú volverías a lograr, esta vez con mejores resultados, arrastrarnos a la lucha. A una lucha por la libertad y la democracia, por la igualdad del pueblo, una batalla para no perder nuestros derechos y valores. Porque ese era tu lema: «Liberté, egalité, fraternité ou la mort» ("Libertad, igualdad, fraternidad o la muerte").

En París lloran estos días porque la libertad de expresión se ha intentado amordazar con un atroz atentado, con disparos, de manos de unos salvajes que se amparan falsamente en la religión para justificar sus crueles actos, haciendo que el pueblo francés, y el mundo en general, derrame amargas lágrimas de sangre y tristeza. Nada puede excusar el asesinato de inocentes. Nada. Por mucho que se quieran justificar los crímenes, arrebatarle la vida a una persona que no tiene culpa de nada, solo porque no te gusta lo que dice, solo porque opina de forma diferente, es un acto cobarde, desleal e injustificable. Pero no habrá nada que acalle las voces de los inconformistas, de los luchadores, de los revolucionarios, de los que buscan la paz. Y eso se sabe. C'est la volonté du peuple. Es nuestra lucha.

Pese a todo, ¿Qué fue de tus ideales? ¿Qué fue de tus sueños? ¿De tu espíritu de líder nato? ese espíritu que intentaste trasmitirnos a todos y que ahora mismo parece oculto tras sombras de resignación y dolor.

En el 32 intentaron callarte con ocho balazos. Brotaron hermosas flores escarlatas de tu cuerpo, que quedó frío y clavado en la pared, agarrado a la bandera roja de la libertad. Fuiste el último en la barricada en caer, pero te negaste a rehuir tu atroz destino. Valiente, leal, desafiante. ¿Dolieron los disparos o dolió aún más el creer que habíais fracasado? No te callaron. Tu voz se sigue alzando en el mundo, brotando de otras bocas, con otros acentos, en mil idiomas distintos. No fracasasteis. Vosotros abristeis la veda, quitasteis la venda de los ojos, pusisteis la primera piedra de la revolución social. Primero Francia, después el mundo.

¿Y ahora? Ahora toca volver a luchar. Reivindicar. Revolucionar. Y lucharemos las veces que haga falta. No daremos nuestro brazo a torcer, no nos van a silenciar. Alzaré la vista al futuro y no esconderé la cabeza bajo tierra cual avestruz asustada. Cantaré esa canción con fuerza. Tu canción, tu melodía. La melodía de todos. La canción del pueblo. Me alzaré un día más, sin esperar a que el destino me encuentre. Levantaré a quienes me rodean. No nos quedaremos sentados. A las armas. Armas metafóricas. A luchar. Luchar con nuestras voces. A las barricadas. Barricadas de sueños y esperanzas de un futuro justo. Permíteme ser ahora, hoy, mañana, tu nueva voz. Alzar los gritos revolucionarios de la justicia. Hondear la bandera roja de la libertad.

Porque te admiro. Admiro tu entrega, tu determinación. Admiro lo que representas y lo que querías representar. Os admiro a ti y admiro a tu grupo. A quienes perecieron intentando defender a la gente común, a los pobres. Admiro a todos y cada uno de Les amis de l'ABC (si, también a Grantaire. Porque, pese a su borrachera, pese a su ironía, pese a su falta de fe en la humanidad, pese a su obsesión por olvidarse y evadirse de los problemas de aquella manera a veces tan incomprensible, era fácil de querer y totalmente leal, hasta el último suspiro. Leal a tu persona, lea a sus amigos, leal a los ciudadanos, leal a su fe hacia ti).

¡Cuánto daría yo por poder haber recorrido las calles parisinas dando discursos de libertad, igualdad y lucha a vuestro lado! Ayudando a otros, explicando que el progreso empieza por los ciudadanos más humildes y no por las empresas más grandes. Que la riqueza de un país no es nada sin el pueblo. Desearía poder encontrarme en aquel lugar, combatiendo tras la barricada contigo y recibiendo esos ocho disparos que acabaron con tu vida. Hubiese caído orgullosa de haber muerto entonces. Por ti, por la causa, por el pueblo. Me hubiese ido satisfecha de haber podido llegar a ser, entonces, un poco más Patria. Porque quizás así, de ese modo, siendo Patria, hubiese logrado que me amases en parte (o del todo). Amaste a Patria, tu patria, por encima de todas las cosas de este vulgar mundo. Entonces, de haberlo logrado, ¿Lo hubieses hecho? ¿Hubieses podido lograr llegar a ese punto de amarme como amabas a Francia? ¡Vendería mi alma por tal privilegio! ¿Y quién soy yo para merecer tal honor? Aún intento descubrirlo, luchando contra adversidades y buscando otras vías. Intentando averiguar quién soy o si mi voz es lo suficientemente fuerte para que al salir el sol todo el pueblo se levante y luche por lo que le pertenece.

Así pues, querido amigo, admirado _monsieur_ , llegamos a la segunda parte de la misiva. La más difícil y a la vez, puede, la más superficial. La que considerarás superflua, innecesaria, excesivamente romántica. Pero debes entender que el amor por alguien puede, ciertamente, compararse al amor que tú mismo sientes por Francia. Amor de amante. Amor de hijo. Amor de (casi) esclavo.

Has de saber que seguramente la gente creerá sin dudar un momento que tus suaves rizos de color dorado y tus ojos azules, casi iguales al cielo un día de verano, tu perfil de estatua helena, la palidez de tu piel y la suavidad y belleza de tus rasgos, todo lo que hacía que te llamasen Apolo, dios griego del sol, gemelo de Diana, era tu verdadero y, quizás, único atractivo. Y por ello, únicamente por tu físico, te entregaría el corazón. Nada más lejos de la realidad. En primer lugar, no soy una persona precisamente superficial. Ciertamente tu aspecto es digno de admiración, pero tu espíritu luchador, firme, fiero, ardiente, increíblemente pasional, tu forma de defender tus ideales, tus creencias, lo que piensas que es justicia social, tu amor por tu país, por quienes más lo necesitas, tu lealtad hacia tus amigos, tu sinceridad, el ser carismático y encantador pero, aun así, capaz de ser realmente terrible…Todo eso es lo que hace que pueda llegar a venerarte, admirarte, quererte, respetarte y amarte de la forma en que lo hago. Sobre todo amarte.

Quizás consideres que estoy loca, que he perdido el juicio o que el vino ha nublado mi razón y quizás estés en lo cierto. Perdona, pues, mi atrevimiento y sinceridad. Entiendo que seguramente me quede atada a mí misma, reflejando mi soledad en la espuma y la niebla del río en la noche, observando las brillantes estrellas bajo la lluvia, tras un firme rechazo por tu parte, lleno de desdén, pues hay un destino superior en todo esto y yo aparento ser algo infantil. Quizás sea cierto que a nadie le importa lo que mi alma solitaria pueda anhelar u ofrecer, pues la lucha a favor de los oprimidos es más importante que mis necios deseos superficiales... Pero me hubiese encantado ser parte de la brillante inspiración que te llevó a ese fatal desenlace. Entonar los cánticos que entonasteis con esa pasión y fervor, con esa esperanza, con esos sueños de un mundo mejor ¡Cuantas vueltas da la vida y que frágil y caprichoso es el destino!

Así que hoy, cruzando fijamente nuestras miradas en un último intento de tocar tu ardiente alma, te suplico que, por una vez, permíteme ser Patria, por una vez en la vida. Patria, el alma del país amado por uno, madre y amante de los ciudadanos. Amorosa, ardiente, letal. Permíteme, pues, sentirme útil, sentir que se me necesita, que puedo llegar a marcar una íteme ser amante, amiga, seguidora, admiradora. Permíteme beber contigo, luchar a tu lado, y luchar por ti. Luchar por todos. Recibir esas ocho balas y dejar que mi sangre brote en forma de rosas de libertad. Luchar por lo que creo, que fue lo mismo por lo que moriste. Y quizás, me des el lujo de morir en un beso, enredada en tu pelo y en tu alma revolucionaria. O morir en tus brazos, como flores rojas en un campo blanco. Para el caso es igual.

 _«Liberté, egalité, fraternité, amour ou la mort»_

 **Leyzel**


End file.
